Draco and Astoria Two Star Crossed Lovers
by ChanelleB
Summary: Draco and Astoria - how the meet


Astoria Greengrass pulled out the silky blue dress in the closest, running a hand through her hair as she looked it up and down. The silk on her fingers rippled at her touch as she lay it on the bed and she began to undress.  
>She moved to a large frame, looking at the girl that stood before her. She was tall and slim, fair skin and had long, white hair that was pulled up by pins. The make-up that covered the woman's face was light and as she stared, she recognised the eyes brighter blue than normal; glazed, maybe? Astoria sighed and the woman in the frame copied. "I do look nicer than usual," the girl in the mirror pouted at the other that stood before it. Astoria nodded in reply and turned away, the other copying; leaving the mirror behind. Astoria hated events like this. She agreed that it was a plan to get drunk, like usual, but she knew she couldn't tonight. Daphne Greengrass was about to become the wife to Draco Malfoy. She only vagely remembered him from school - pale skin, blonde hair, pointed face; she'd had a crush on him in her earlier years at Hogwarts. It was a mystery to her why she had wasted her time. Draco had turned out to be everything more unattractive as time wore on and he left school and when Daphne had secretly confided in her about her secret dates with this Malfoy boy, Astoria only frowned and nodded. She didn't like them, but the family heritage did have to go on and her father and mother would be proud that their eldest daughter was dating a pure-blood - especially one from Slytherin.<br>The announcement of the engagement caught everyone by surprise only two years later. Daphne had let her in on the secret, of course, and Astoria had congratulated her older sister on the soon-to-be bride.  
>Astoria sat down with a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, reliving the memory once more before she left.<br>_Daphne grabbed her hand and Astoria noticed the electricity radiating out of her elder sisters body. Had something happened? Not bad, she could see by the bright look in her eyes. The two sisters bounded up the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron; they'd taken out a room for the week to spend more time together. They'd both been busy with their own lives for the last two months.  
>As they turned into the hired room for the first time of their stay, Daphne released Astoria's hand and shut the door.<br>Astoria looked around. The room was large and exceptionally clean. There was a large window that surrounded one wall, overlooking Diagon Ally and drapped in large, red curtains. The rest of the room was painted a creamy white colour and the beds were set at either end of the room. Astoria riased her eyes. The Leaky Cauldron was never this clean... but yet again, she'd only stayed once and that was the night after they returned from Hogwarts when the war had finally ended. It was cheep and her parents had only wanted to stay one night.  
>As Astoria turned back to her sister, she noticed an ear-to-ear grin spread across her face.<br>"Okay," Astoria breathed, forming a slight smile herself. "You can tell me the surprise now. We're away from prying eyes and ears." Daphne's grin grew larger.  
>"Well," Daphne began, striding across the room, beginning to pace. The grin slid gracefully from her face and she began to bite her lip. "Draco and I are engaged." The words were rushed and it took Astoria a while to arrange them in order and it took even longer for the jumble to sink in.<br>When Astoria's unfocused gaze returned, she realized Daphne was holding out her right hand, a large diamond surfaced on a golden ring, wrapped around her second finger. Astoria gaped, quickly looking back at her sister. There sat a worried expression lining her flawless features. "I- What?" She almost whispered, regret already deep in her bones for allowing her sister to do such a thing.  
>The worry dropped from Daphne's face and was replaced by sadness. "You don't approve," she mumbled, shoving her hand into her pocket. Astoria's eyes widened and she began to frantically shake her head. "No, no!" She smiled, only half-heartedly, as she moved forward and grabbed Daphne's hands, looking bright again.<br>"Congratulations!" The change of mood had taken Daphne by surprise, but she took it as approval (fool) and the estatic grin returned. "He asked me last week when we went for dinner. I couldn't believe it!" Daphne explained as Astoria goggled at the ring. "It's beautiful," Astoria stated. Beautiful was probably an understatement for such a ring.  
>She clasped her sisters hand and lifted it up to study the size. "I know," Daphne replied, staring at the ring herself. She looked like she'd entered a new world, able to explore and find new and exciting things. Astoria's smile faltered as she watched her sister inhanced in the beauty of the ring. A coward was the word for Astoria at that moment. She knew it was wrong to allow Daphne to do such a thing but Astoria couldn't bring herself forward to tell her what she thought; to break that happiness would be to break her very own.<em>

Astoria looked out the window, concern now pulsing through her. Daphne had always done stupid things, rushed into opportunities that had always gone bad. Astoria should have known this was coming.  
>Snatching up her bag and collecting her wand, Astoria took one last glance in the mirror. "Have a good night," she heard the mirror snicker as she turned on the spot and Disapparated to Malfoy Manor.<p>

As Astoria decended the front gate, she noticed the flowers entwined around the bars. Pink and red roses flourished from the vines and a soft tune was coming from inside the mansion somewhere. She stopped in front of the gate, eyeing it as it opened. Astoria quickly decended into the grounds as she slip through the half open bars and stopped short as a tall man walked toward her. "Miss Greengrass," he greeted with a bow of his head. The man was wearing long, white robes and held a silver plate of chamaigne. Astoria nodded in both reply and acceptance as she took a crystal glass. "The wedding is out in the back garden," he informed her with another bow and moved away. Without another glance, Astoria moved towards the place she'd been directed.

The glass empty, Astoria stepped out of the hall and into the brightly lit yard. There stood hundreds of chairs and a small platform with a large, beady eyed man talking to a witch. The yard was lit with what looked like floating creatures with fairy lights slung from tree to tree and white peacocks moped over near the fence, watching as she moved towards the few vacent seats. The music she had heard before seemed louder and radiated from the grand piano that sat near the platform where her sister would soon be wed.  
>Astoria took a seat next to her mother and father. They didn't seem to realize due to the arguement they were in. Another frown creased her forehead and Astoria cleared her throat. Angela turned to her daughter, sighing in relief. "Why are you late?" She demanded. Tobias gave Astoria a look of pity as stood up and disappeared into the house, obviously retreating to Daphne. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago." Astoria winced, making up a quick lie. "It was busy at work, Mother," Astoria said casually, pretending to be mildly interested in the classical music radiating from the piano. "Honestly, Astoria! Get your act together." Astoria clenched her teeth in pure anger. Did her mother have anything nice to say? Was it always downgrading remarks that had to be shot from her venomous mouth?<br>"Sorry," Astoria snapped. She could feel a hatred stare beaming from her mothers eyes.  
>"Where did you get that dress from?" Angela demanded. 'What? Isn't it up to your pathetic standards?' Astoria wanted to ask, but cringed at the thought of her mothers raction. So instead she replied politely. "Diagon Ally. Daphne and I went shopping for one and she thought it would suit me." Angela nodded and a small, hard smile stretched over her lips. "I see."<br>Astoria nodded just as she heard the crowd behind her mumble with approval. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Angela turn and begin to join the crowd. After moments of loud murmers, Astoria spotted Draco Malfoy walk up the isle to the platform with the priest. The witch had disappeared. Astoria watched Draco stop and greet the priest with a curt nod. He was wearing robes with a white shirt and his hair sleeked back. A flower stuck out of it's front pocket. Astoria heard her mother's approval as she nudged Astoria in the ribs. Astoria frowned but kept her eyes forward, deciding best to ignore the nagging woman beside her.  
>Astoria studied Draco's features; he looked worried. She smiled to herself. Could her sister be getting cold feet? Or was it him? Before she could turn her stare away, Draco's eyes moved to catch her own.<p> 


End file.
